stoconversefandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel Mitchell
Back where he came from, Daniel Mitchell was an aspiring author and an active fanfiction author, but shortly before his version of Earth was destroyed, he was abducted by the AI Saera, using the ship that would eventually become Daniel's flagship, the Emancipator. Subsequent transit through an energy-infused dimensional gate morphed and transformed Daniel, giving him a variety of powers, turning him into a Gamma, and suffusing his body with Nebula Gas and antibodies able to fight the Bugster Virus. Daniel would eventually go on to form the Niryn Constitutional Empire, with himself as the Imperator. History Personality While Daniel is one to want to do what is right, he sometimes appears quite nervous. He had a slight fear of death, but this fear began to diminish after he arrived in this universe. He is particularly vocal about what he's feeling, especially when he's feeling irritation or anger. Daniel has a strong sense of justice, but is a strong opponent to the phrase 'ignorance of law excuses no one', unless said law broken also breaks a commonly-held morality (such as laws against murder or rape). When he came across the First Contact War between the Systems Alliance and the Turians, the latter tried pulling this phrase on Daniel's faction as the justification for their invasion; all this did was result in Daniel joining the war alongside the Systems Alliance, demolishing the Turian Invasion Force and most of the Turian Fleet before the Citadel Alliance intervened. Daniel also believes in redemption and is willing to let those whom he believes genuinely want redemption to seek it. However, he is terrible at reading people, so there are times where he may misread whether someone’s genuine about wanting to redeem themselves. This works both ways, seeing someone who isn't actually trying to find redemption as trying to find it, while also sometimes seeing someone who is sincere as not being so. He loves electronics and anything relating to them, and has been, more than once, called a computer geek, a name he's actually proudly agreed with. He's also, moreso, a fan of video games, and many of the designs he produced for the Niryn Constitutional Empire are based off of things that appeared in fiction in his world. Powers and Abilities As a Gamma, Daniel can gain powers through objects around him. As a Gamma, Daniel can also possess humans and control their actions or plant ideas in their heads to motivate them to do his bidding. As a Gamma, if he possesses a human for 99 days, their soul is destroyed and Daniel becomes the permanent resident of the host body. This ability, however, Daniel all but refuses to use. Daniel also possesses fairly (but not supremely) powerful psionic abilities. Gallery Physical Forms Another_Me.png|Daniel's Human Form KRGh-Ganma_Superior_Perfect.png|Daniel's Gamma Form (Gamma Superior Perfect) Kamen Rider and Related Forms Apollo_Geist.jpg|Daniel as Apollo Geist 0792.jpg|Daniel as Super Apollo Geist KRGh-Necrom.png|Daniel as Kamen Rider Necrom, Necrom Damashii KRGh-Necromgrimm.png|Daniel as Kamen Rider Necrom, Grimm Damashii KRGh-Necromsanzo.png|Daniel as Kamen Rider Necrom, Sanzo Damashii Necrom_Yujo_Burst.png|Daniel as Kamen Rider Necrom, Yujou Burst Damashii KREA-Genml1.png|Daniel as Kamen Rider Genm, Level 1 KREA-Genml2.png|Daniel as Kamen Rider Genm, Level 2 Kamen rider genm god maximum gamer render by zer0stylinx-dbui3jj.png|Daniel as Kamen Rider Genm, Level Billion KRBu-Blood_Stark.png|Daniel as Blood Stalk KRBu-Evolcobra_Phase1.png|Daniel as Kamen Rider Evol, Cobra Form KRBu-Evoldragonform Phase2.png|Daniel as Kamen Rider Evol, Dragon Form KRBu-Evolrabbitform Phase3.png|Daniel as Kamen Rider Evol, Rabbit Form KRBu-Evolblackholeform Phase4perfection.png|Daniel as Kamen Rider Evol, Black Hole Form Category:Characters